


BE NORMAL!

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Perry always wants things to be normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BE NORMAL!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first angst fanfic. Well I don't know if it's really angst, you'll tell me. I think it can be a past-AU. I'm sorry, it's short but I'm not really good at writing long stories  
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Disclamer: I don't own anything and don't make money on this story who just popped in my mind.
> 
> ENJOY!

Lola Perry will always remember this day. The day where all her fears about unnatural things began.

*Flashback*

She was nine. Playing in the garden with her neighbor and best friend, Susan. Susan was eight. It was a sunny day of summer. Not too hot but enough to be sleeveless. They were playing with a Frisbee. Throwing it to each other. Suddenly, Lola threw it a little too far and Susan couldn’t catch it and it flew above the fence. They saw it on the street so Susan told her that she will get it and climbed on the fence and jumped on the street. She walked to the Frisbee when a running man rushed into her.

“-I’m sorry sir. Susan apologized  
-Can’t you look where you go? Respond the angry man  
-Hey! It was you who run without looking! Returned the eight year old”

Maybe she shouldn’t have said that. Maybe if she didn’t the man would just have walked away. But she didn’t and the man got really angry. His eyes became all black and his teeth went sharp. Without knowing what was happening, Susan got bitten by the man. He bit her neck. Susan yelled. So much pain went on her body. Lola, who saw the entire scene through the spaces between the planks of the fence, climbed it and jumped on the street. She punched the man with a garden gnome which was on her garden. The man ran away. Leaving a scared and hurt Susan, on the ground.

“-Susan, are you okay? Asked Lola with panic in her voice  
-My neck hurts but I think I am.”

Or at least she thought she was. The following night, her and Lola were sleeping in the oldest’s bedroom because Susan parents weren’t home, and it was the full moon rising on the sky. Susan started to feel pain in her neck again. She was getting really hot, and started sweating. Her breathe became faster. It waked Lola.

“-Susan, what’s happening? Asked Lola, worried.  
-I don’t know… It hurts OWWWW! Yelled her in respond  
-I’m going to wake my parents!  
-Nooo, don’t leave meeeeee! Lola could hear the pain in her voice.”

But the noise had woken Lola’s parents. Her mother went to check.

“-Sweetie, are you okay? She asked  
-Mom, Susan is hurting. Answered Lola  
-What’s wrong honey? Where do you feel pain?  
-My neck and…AAAAAA…”

Her eyes turned yellow then black, and her teeth became sharp.

“-Oh no, she’s turning into a wolf! Lola’s mother said. Looking at the bitten mark on Susan neck and remembering she had seen one before.  
-What should we do? Asked Lola  
-We have to attach her or she will eat us.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

A sound of broken bones was heard. Thankfully, Lola’s dad arrived with chains when he heard his wife talking about werewolf.

“-I’m so sorry Susan but we have to do this. Said Lola, trying to reassure her best friend and herself at the same time”

Tears were falling from Susan eyes. She screamed of pain. Felt her muscles developing. Lola’s parents took her to the garden and tied her up against a big tree. She screamed again. The pain was growing. Lola and her parents moved away from her, just in case. And then, it happened. Hairs started to grow and she totally became a big ginger wolf. She howled.

*End of the Flashback*

Yes, from this day Lola Perry always hated everything that wasn’t normal because it would remain her of the first transformation of her best friend and the pain she saw on her eyes that broke her heart. Thankfully, the morning after everything went back to normal. At least, until every other full moon night. And since this day, Susan asked people to stop calling them by their name and to call them LaFontaine, their last name, because they didn’t feel like a little girl anymore.

 

THE END


End file.
